


statue

by iridescent_chansoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescent_chansoo/pseuds/iridescent_chansoo
Summary: “Fuck how can a statue became human?.”
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 11





	statue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank uou for reading ! sorry my english is not that good im so sorry :>

Kyungsoo was alone on his room it's been 4 days he hasn't eaten' properly or even take bath since his grandpa died because of heart attack .

He really love his grandpa ever since his parents died in the car accident when he was 10 years old after that his grandpa is the one who took care of him but now he left him too.

*/knock/  
  
  


“Kyungsoo? it's me baekhyun are you there?.” he heard baekhyun voice his bestfriend and the door open. baekhyun drop his grocery and run into kyungsoo .

“Ohmygod, kyungsoo you look so pale what the hell no...look like toshio....” Baekhyun said kyungsoo just glared at him .

“Don’t give that look, oh gosh you stink too? did you even take a bath?..” baekhyun worriedly said kyungsoo just stare at him .

“Are you gonna just stare at me i know im handsome but man get up and go to shower seriously kyungsoo i hate seeing you like this get up we will eat.” He pull kyungsoo up and he suddenly cry.

“B-baekhyun...”

“I know, i know don't you think your grandfather will like this huh? look at your self.” kyungsoo cried a lot and baekhyun hug him tight .

“You'll be okay soon kyungja but for now you should take a shower because you really stink.” baekhyun said and kyungsoo suddenly push him and go to shower .

“Acck what's with that.” baekhyun complained. “Btw I will cook kyungja.”

“No way! you don't even know how to measure the water in rice i will cook.” Kyungsoo shout.

“You fucking bitch you were just crying while ago and now—gosh how dare you but anyway faster im getting hungry..” baekhyun said as he go to the kitchen .

“Kyungsoo you literally look like toshio from the grudge.” baekhyun said looking at his friend like he’s scanning him .

“Baekhyun if you don't shut up i will stabbed you with this.” kyungsoo said as he wave the knife on his hand.

“Oh, you can't do that you love me.” kyungsoo just rolled his eyes .

“You, if I hadn't come to your house, I wouldn't know that this is what happening to you.” Baekhyun said .

“I’m just devastated you know? i love my grandfather so much but i lost him, don’t worry i will try to be okay also i have some work to do.” kyungsoo said as he start cooking .

“What are you cooking.”

“Bibimbap and tteokbokkie.” Kyungsoo said. “Yes as expected from chef do kyungsoo.” he said happily .  
  
  


“have something to tell you kyungja.”

“Hmm? what is it?.” he said as he now arranged all the plates .

"Do you know that guy i always tell you about his name sehun." He said. “Ah..of course the guy you so obsessed back when we are on college.”

“Fuck you i'm not obsessed on him how can you say that i—i'm just you know have a crush on him ahm..and anyway you just don't know the feeling thats why you say that! you don't even have a crush ever since your life is so boring kyungsoo you should get one.” Baekhyun said.

“I don't need one and why are you asking if i know him, of course i know he was my friend too.” baekhyun look at kyungsoo in shock because he doesn't know sehun and kyungsoo are friend .

“What the hell you didn't even tell me you two are friends??? like how?? you don't even talk to each other and that dude was really popular in school gosh.”

“You didn't ask me.” kyungsoo rolls his eyes .

“Damn you, If you had just told me that since then and you introduced me to him, we could have been in a relationship until now.” baekhyun said. “Oh.. wait are you two together now?.” baekhyun cheeks suddenly turned red when he heard that.

“You won't believe but yeah we are together now.” Kyungsoo's eyes widened at what he found out.

“So How did you too met? huh?.” kyungsoo said while they start eating .

“Well we met at the company i work for i was assigned to be the executive assistant to the CEO and i wasn't expecting to be fucking him he was so hot actually i just realize his dad was the owner of the company and pass it to him how damn rich is that.” baekhyun says while his eyes shining . gosh his friend was too inlove .

“Your lucky huh?.”

“If you think I had agree to this relationship with sehun just for money of course not, I love sehun.” kyungsoo snort.

“I know you don't, you’re so cheesy by the way.”

“Try to have one kyungsoo you will feel like the most happiest person in the world.”

“Stop it and eat, i don't have time for that.”

Baekhyun spend another 3 hours at kyungsoo's house they play games and watch movie.

“Kyungja i need to go now..please don't do that again please take care of yourself.” baekhyun look at him sadly .

“Yeah i promised you can go now thankyou for visiting me.” he smiles at him and he give baekhyun a hug before he left .  
  
  


It was 11:30 PM and kyungsoo's still awake at his room he doesn't know what to do he's so lonely now .

“I miss you grandfather...”

“ _Kyungsoo...i don't have much time in this world they are calling me.” kyungsoo was crying so hard_ _he was saying goodbye to him._

_“_ _No....don't leave me i don't want to be alone..please you are the only one i have here grandpa."_

_“_ _Don't worry someone will protect you...” kyungsoo just ignore what his grandpa just said he just continue to cry ._

_“_ _Kyungsoo listen to me, if i die please go to the basement and take the statue that's the last piece of work i've had done take care of it kyungsoo remember i love you so much...._ _”_

That was the last thing his granpa said to him kyungsoo just stare at the ceiling until his mind remember about his grandpa told him .

_basement...._

_‘_ _Wait basement?_ _..’_

Kyungsoo suddenly jump out of the bed and he run down at the basement and he open the door .

It's was so dark in here.

_‘Ugh, of course it’s basedment.’_

Kyungsoo was searching for light switch and when he find it he saw a tall man standing infront of him .

“What the fuck...” kyungsoo push the man away but the man's body is hard like a rock .

He try to look at the boy. “what the hell this is the statue?? my grandpa told me?.” this statue is so handsome, he looks so real what the hell is that impossible? kyungsoo was poking the statue's cheek .

But there's no responce .

“What the hell i am thinking of course its a statue he will not responce.” kyungsoo rolls his eyes .

This statue is so different he look like just kyungsoo everything is so detailed it feels like its human then its just become so hard like rock?

Kyungsoo look at the statue's body and his eyes got widened the statue was naked.

_‘oh god kyungsoo you pervert.’_

Kyungsoo brought the big statue to his room even though it was too heavy kyungsoo couldn't help but to cursed under his breath

“There you go, fuck why are you this big and so heavy i can't believe my granpa made you.” kyungsoo said as he lay down at the bed for second.

Kyungsoo cheeks got red when he stare at the statue as he look down at his body and he saw the D word again .

_‘fuck kyungsoo.’_

He got up again and start looking at the closet trying to find a big clothes for the statue he can't bear to see him naked .

He remember baekhyun buy a clothes for him but it was too big for him he find the clothes on his drawer. “There you are..oh its a big hoodie..”

Kyungsoo start to dressed the statue, it was a bit difficult to do because the statue is taller than him .

“Oh fuck how can i wear him this pants this statue was so heavy as fuck.” kyungsoo keep cursing at himself .

In the end kyungsoo gently lay down the statue at the bed but due to its heaviness kyungsoo lost his balance and all of a sudden his lips touched the statue lips. kyungsoo got surprised to what just happen.

_‘Why the hell...his lips felt so real....too...ohmygod.’_

Kyungsoo blushed at the thoughts. “Oh god no, kyungsoo for fuck sake it was just a statue.”

Kyungsoo pull up the pants and now he's done he was amazed on how handsome the statue is kyungsoo walk closer at the statue and pulled down the hoodie but he see there's a name on his chest.

“Park Chanyeol...”

He look at the statue eyes kyungsoo feels so different it's like this is not a statue he looks so real like he's really alive .

“What the—i should be sleep.”  
he says as he lay down the bed .

________

  
it's already 6:30 am kyungsoo just woke up his eyes are still close as he walk to go to the bathroom.

After taking a bath he forgot to bring his towel so he came out of the bathroom naked and walked confidently because he knew he was alone in his room.

Not Until he saw the statue facing him he felt like they were staring at each other kyungsoo immediately pulled the blanket and wrapped it around his body.

_‘What the fuck is your damn face is like a real human i feel so embarrassed...’_

“Why i'm getting embarrassed? kyungsoo? it's just a statue.” he mutters.

Kyungsoo walk closer to the statue and turned it around behind him he did not want to see its face while he was getting dressed.

After kyungsoo completely dressed he just leave the statue like that and goes off to work. Kyungsoo works as a chef at a restaurant that is well-known in their area. He smiled when he was greeted by his co-workers.

“I miss you so much kyungsoo, I'm glad you came back our costumers really missed your cooking even im cooking for them they always looking for you i guess no one can beat you when it comes to cooking.” Xiumin said and ge hugged kyungsoo tight .

“You are great at cooking too hyung anyway how are you and chen? im sorry for being absent in a couple of days.”

“Nah, it's okay we understand and well jongdae and i are okay still together going strong haha.” Kyungsoo smiles and after the talk they start to work their ass off the costumers start increasing .

“Kyungsoo? you okay there? btw, i miss you finally you came back.” Jongin suddenly appear at the kitchen kyungsoo was sweating too much you could see the sweat dripping on his forehead so jongin took a tissue and wiped it.

Kyungsoo was surprised by what jongin did but he let him do it and say thankyou to him.

“Always welcome kyungsoo.” jongin says as he leaves .

Kyungsoo is aware that jongin likes him and jongin also confess about how he feels for kyungsoo but kyungsoo just rejected it because he was not ready for a relationship.

“Kyungsoo-ya!? I miss youuuu so much..did you miss me.” he heard jongdae shouting

“Shut up jongdae you’re being loud again.” Xiumin scold him.

“It's okay baby you love me.” xiumin just glare at him. “What's the connect with that?.” xiumin asked. “Ouch, you supposed to say yes i love you.” Jongdae just pout.

“I love you but work is work now go away and stop talking to kyungsoo he's busy with his lovelife.” xiumin says and push jongdae away kyungsoo who just laughing at them .

Kyungsoo came home very tired from work there were so many costumers earlier and he feel like his body would collapsed later on. Kyungsoo went straight to his room when he saw someone lying on his bed.

Kyungsoo start to get panick and he start throwing everything he could touch and threw it to the man who's sleeping on his bed .

“Ouch!? Oh Jesus wait im sleeping—AHHH! that's hurt wait stop please not my head don't threw it in my head please sto-OUCH!.”

“Who the fuck are you?! why are you sleeping in my bed?.” kyungsoo shout and he start throwing things again it was really dark on his room only the moon gives them light from the window .

Kyungsoo take the electric fan.

“Let me explain first—wait calm down put the electric fan down! don't tell me you will threw that on me?!?.” the man yell and kyungsoo suddenly realized how deep this man’s voice..

“You can threw everything except that!..” the man spoke again .

“What the hell are you suggesting what should i threw on you!?.” kyungsoo frowned at the man.

“Wait No–Ouch! fuck that was damn hurt Stop–kyungsoo wait this is me park chanyeol the statue.” Suddenly kyungsoo stopped when he heard it but just ignore it and did not believe in like is that possible? .

“Fuck you! how dare you to say that you’re the statue can that thing move? i just fucking leave him ther–wait what??..” Kyungso stopped while pointing to where he left the statue but it was gone.

‘ _Oh fuck...’_

Kyungsoo turned on the lights he saw the statue a fucking statue turn into a human currently on his bed while rubbing his head kyungsoo doesn’t know what to say he was really shocked...

 _‘There is no way in hell could that have happened...’_ kyungsoo thought.

“You are the one who gave me this clothes right? and Doh Myungshin he was the one who made me your grandfather.” chanyeol said while rubbing his head and there's a blood on it .

“Fuck you're really human now? how is that...happened?.” kyungsoo said just standing infront of the man still shock.

“just Heal my wound first before I tell you—wah i can't believe these things you threw at me will be the first one i will meet. you could had atleast wake me up.” chanyeol said to kyungsoo who's now at the bathroom looking for the first aid kit.

“Im sorry! you see i'm alone here then i will see someone in my room laying on my bed! of course i'm gonna panicked and i need to do it can you blamed me?!...”Kyungsoo said he sat down next to chanyeol in bed while holding the first aid kit .

“Now look at me let me see the wound....Oh that's really bad..” kyungsoo said as bite his lips he start to apply an antibiotic ointment on chanyeol wounds .

“Wait–ouch it's hurt do it gently.” chanyeol complained because of that Kyungsoo pressed the cotton on chanyeol's wound so it was even more painful .

“KYUNGSOO!? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?.”

“Stop complaining idiot im trying to heal your wound you’re overreacting as if you will die in that cut.” kyungsoo said after he cover it with bandage he saw chanyeol pout.

‘ _Ohmygod he was so cute–fuck kyungsoo no.’_

“It's okay now, now tell why you become human? fuck i can't help but to think if it's was a dream or im getting crazy? are you really for real?..” kyungsoo said looking at chanyeol .

“Of course do i look like a dream to you? well then you are so lucky to met someone so handsome like me.” chanyeol confidently said but he just received a slap on the face .

“WHAT THE HELL—

“If you just answer my  
question honestly this will never happened to you i swear to god Park chanyeol...” kyungsoo was now getting annoyed .

“Okay, okay calm down you little angry bird.” chanyeol said. “What did you-

“if you slap me again i will kiss you until we can't even breath properly kyungsoo...” Chanyeol said Kyungsoo suddenly blushed because of what chanyeol says .

“What are you imagining it? come here let's do what is in your imagination.” chanyeol said. “Hell no.” kyungsoo said and he pulled chanyeol's big ear.

“Ouch kyungsoo! No, Not my ears thats hurt! okay l'll tell now it's because of the kiss i become human it was the kiss now stop pulling my ears.” chanyeol shout in pain meanwhile kyungsoo freeze in his spot while his mouth was slightly agaped he can't believe it .

_‘How kiss?...’_

“Kiss? but i didn't kiss you why would i kiss a statue?..” Kyungsoo said looking at chanyeol he was confused .

“What do you mean you didn't? that's the only way i can be human and for your information i felt your lips in mine.” chanyeol said.

Kyungsoo's cheeks blushed even more when chanyeol reminded him about the kiss, his heart is beating faster as if it would come out of his chest anytime .

“But it's just an accident?? i was trying to lay you down on the bed so you can wear your damn pants but due to your heaviness i lost my balanced and accidently kiss you...” kyungsoo said he can't even look at chanyeol he know himself he was blushing he can't deny it .

“But it feels so good your lips on mine....its warm..ahm can we kiss again?." kyungsoo looked at him speechless and chanyeol was walking close to him .

He felt chanyeol's hand on his cheek as chanyeol gently bend down so he can see kyungsoo's face closer kyungsoo closed his eyes and felt chanyeol lips on him.

Kyungsoo feels so uncomfortable at first but he likes it he feels warm and so relax as they kiss Its like you're not in your own body anymore and you're in another universe just floating that's what kyungsoo feels in the kiss it was so passionate .

Chanyeol hears kyungsoo soft sounds between the kisses it's like music to his ears but chanyeol suddenly stop .

“Ugh, what the hell?? why you stop!?..” kyungsoo said he was annoyed chanyeol suddenly stop and then he realized what he just said .

“Wait, why i am complaining? and what the fuck you did kiss me!?..” kyungsoo said looking angry he can't believe himself he doesn’t know what to do now that was fucking embarassing .

“Why? you enjoying the kiss babe i hear you getting annoyed because i stop betwe—

“WHY DO YOU NEED TO TELL ME THAT IM AWARE OF THAT OF COURSE GET OUT OF MY ROOM I NEED TO SHOWER.” Kyungsoo said and he pushed chanyeol out of the room and slammed the door shut .

“Okay babe, after you shower get down i will cook something for you.” Chanyeol said .

“FUCK YOU! DON'T CALL ME BABE!.”

“What should i call you baby?!.” Chanyeol shout back at him kyungsoo just ignore him and go to the bathroom .

While he was in the bathroom kyungsoo can't forget what just happened earlier even though chanyeol is no longer infront of him by just thinking of the man his heart start beating so fast.unknowingly, he wrote chanyeol's name on his legs using a shampoo.

Kyungsoo slap himself because of that. “Damn why did i do that i freaking wasted my shampoo.”

After the shower he kyungsoo wore his terno pajamas with peguin design all over it. he gently walk to where chanyeol is and he hide behind the couch .

‘He's really cooking?..’

“Hey baby, no need to hide i can see you there.” he heard chanyeol who's now smiling at him kyungsoo snort.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Can you stop calling me that I have my name kyungsoo besides were not together.”

“It's hurt to hear that but we kiss—

“Oh! look how beautiful my knives is can you pass me that? you know i've recently interest in knives...all of sudden.” kyungsoo said while smiling chanyeol looking at him with wide eyes .

“W-what kyungsoo.” chanyeol was shaking slightly and kyungsoo smirk at the sight. “Why you scared?.” kyungsoo said .

“N-no anyway if you’re thinking of killing me? you can't..” chanyeol said as he prepared all the food .

“How can you cook? you are statue for so long? i mean you have been just argh, i dont know what i am saying.” kyungsoo said and he just start eating .

_‘wow..this is delicious.’_

“Well i was a human too before so of course i know.” chanyeol said kyungsoo look at him confused .

“You were human before? then why you become a statue?? wait i thought my grandpa made you?..” there's so many question kyungsoo want to asked but he try to control himself .

“I was actually...curse you know which i can't tell you and i become like a statue i remember your grandpa when we were 18 years old? he was my bestfriend in college well he saw how i become like that...”

“He keep me on the basement, myungshin thought i couldn't hear him since i was like a statue now but i hear him and see him, he said to me my mom was looking for me there and then...but he can't tell them because of my condition many years had come they still can't find me and because of it they announce that i'm dead im so devastated i want to cry but i can't, well atleast he keep me i've spend my whole life at the basement and now he's gone I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to him.” chanyeol make a sad face kyungsoo just look down he can't believe it .

“Myungshin told me about you a lot when he come down the basement he told me your parents died in a car accident...that time myungshin was too old now he tell that if i become a human again i should take care of you for the rest of my life im willing to do it because i only have you and i know you are too...” Chanyeol said holding kyungsoo's hand .

“I was really happy when i saw you at the basement i was hoping that you could be the kyungsoo, myungshin always talk about. but then im right! i see you your expression on me that time you quite shock and you even poke my cheeks and because of that its making me want to kiss your lips you are so cute but i can't move my body i can't talk or even moving my eyes i completely become statue.”

“and then when you take me to your room i thought you will smashed me but i see you finding clothes im not actually aware im naked...and that accident happen you accidently kiss me...i suddenly feel my body like it's not so tough anymore and i just realized that because of the kiss the curse disappeared and all thanks to you kyungsoo.”

“I want to spend my life forever with you.” chanyeol said kyungsoo was looking at him he doesn't know how to respond on that .

“Chanyeol im not sure about that and thankyou for saying this but are we getting too fast?..” kyungsoo said chanyeol understand what kyungsoo said he just smile and start eating .  
  


______

  
“Kyungsoo...can i sleep with you?.” Chanyeol said when he came out of the bathroom after taking a bath .

“No way use my granpa room.” kyungsoo said laying his body on the bed .

“I don't want, i like it sleeping here it's comfortable...” Chanyeol said .

Kyungsoo hesitates because he really likes to cuddle, especially when there is someone next to him. what if i hug him suddenly. he really like cuddle he just can't help it .

“Please Soo.” chanyeol looking at him with puppy eyes. “Oh god..why are you acting cute huh?.”

"Does it works to you." chanyeol said as Chanyeol bend down to see kyungsoo's face closer. kyungsoo got panick and slap chanyeol face so hard .

“Ahh! oh shit that’s really hurt.” chanyeol used his hand to rub his reddened cheeks kyungsoo really slapped him hard .

Kyungsoo was so shocked for what he did he slapped Chanyeol so hard and now holding his cheek which is too red .

“Shit, im so sorry okay?! you’re so close to me, i didn't mean to slapped you that hard i swear im really sorry.” kyungsoo said bowing his head .

“Kiss me then i will forgive you.” Chanyeol said still rubbing his cheeks .

“and what if i don't?...” he said raising his eyebrow. “then i will not forgive you.” he said while pouting .

“No kisses, i will let you sleep here with me.” Kyungsoo said chanyeol face light up he immediately lay down on the bed.

“Idiot, don't move too much okay no touching and absolutely no cuddles...” kyungsoo said but deep inside he feels that he will also eat what he says because he know himself how much he likes cuddling he closed his eyes .

“Okay...let's slee–” chanyeol did not finish what he was going to say when he saw kyungsoo already sleeping.

Meanwhile Chanyeol didn't for the past 2 hours he just staring at the ceilling Chanyeol couldn't believe that he had become human again after a few decades since he was cursed .

he couldn't help but to wonder if his parents still alive? or dead. what is her sister doing? if she still alive? he wants to go back to their hometown he wants to see them but he can't because he still look so young and the chanyeol they know is long gone..

Chanyeol suddenly felt kyungsoo arm on his chest while his head is on chanyeol spread arms kyungsoo was cuddling him in the side he remember kyungsoo said before they sleep. _"No touching and absolutely No Cuddles.."_ chanyeol smiles and he hugged kyungsoo back it's really satisfying to feel someone's hugging him again he feels so relax he kissed kyungsoo's head and he begun sleeping .

Kyungsoo's sleep so well that he doesn't want to wake up anymore while he was hugging the big pillow he tightened his hug on it even more.

_‘Since when the pillow start breathing?’_

Kyungsoo opened his eyes and he saw chanyeol's chest?  
he also realized that his hand was on chanyeol's waist and also chanyeol too.

Kyungsoo looked up at chanyeol and he was so shocked when he saw that chanyeol is also looking at him while smiling.

_‘Oh no....’_

“Goodmorning My baby Soo.” Chanyeol said kyungsoo likes he want to punch chanyeol smiling face .

He pushed Chanyeol hard causing him to fall to the floor. “Damn you didn't i tell you before we sleep that not to cuddles..” kyungsoo said annoyed .

“wow, is this how you morning greet your future boyfriend? ahhh but it's okay even if it's hurt..atleast you will be mine anyway...” Chanyeol said now standing and doing streching .

“Shut the fuck up what are you saying..” kyungsoo said and he got out of the bed .

“You were the first one to hug me, you hugged me like you don't want to let me go but it's okay atleast it's you, i can say that you really want someone to cuddle with.” chanyeol said he was smirking at kyungsoo who's now blushing chanyeol giggles at the sight kyungsoo was just really so cute .

“Fucking get out my room!.” kyungsoo said angrily .

“Okay as you said my baby just come down after you shower i will cook something for you.” Chanyeol said and wink at kyungsoo .

“Park fucking chanyeol i swear to—

he couldn't continue what he was going to say when chanyeol suddenly kissed him then ran out of the room. kyungsoo literally froze on his spot chanyeol just fucking kiss him.

“that fucking boy just kissed me several times.... _with no label_.”

After kyungsoo take a bath, he went downstairs and saw chanyeol sitting in front of the table and the food was ready.

“Hello soo..come here let's eat.” chanyeol said he just glare at the latter he still remember what he just did to him earlier .

“Don't give that look soo..i know im handsome so let's eat first after that you can stare at my face.” chanyeol said because of that kyungsoo was even more annoyed with him but just kept quiet and enjoying the food .

“Kyungsoo since i have no work to do what should i do here then?..” chanyeol said .

“Do you see those clothes hanging? fold them.” Kyungsoo said chanyeol look at him. “i don't know how to fold clothes...” he said kyungsoo shoot him a sharp glare .

“Right, i will do it for you baby.” chanyeol said smiling again .

“I need to go, and here's my other cellphone my number is on it already i need to work it's already 7 goodbye.” kyungsoo said as he leave. “don't forget to fold those clothes park chanyeol!..” he heard kyungsoo shout chanyeol just laugh he was so cute.

Kyungsoo is now at the kitchen again he feels so energetic today for no reason. “Hey kyungsoo you look bright today did something happen?.” xiumin said while cutting all the vegies .

“I don't know i just feel like to work today.” kyungsoo said while smiling xiumin look at him suspicious..

“I've never seen you like that before well do you have a boyfriend now kyungsoo?...” minseok grin when he mentioned about if he have a boyfriend, chanyeol suddenly came to his mind.

“Oh...i see you are taken now, so who's this lucky guy of yours?.” kyungsoo look at him with wide eyes. “N-no i don't have any-

“Nah, it's okay if you don't want to tell me but im happy for you.” Minseok said, kyungsoo hasn't said anything he doesnt know how to respond into that .

“Kyungjaa!!.” Kyungsoo heard his name he already where's that voice come from.

“Baekhyun? what the hell are you doing here?.” he said baekhyun suddenly pout. “don't you want to see me?..” he said. kyungsoo just rolls his eyes .

“I’m with sehun well you know date hehe.” He said .

“Is that baekhyunnie?.” Jingdar suddenly appeared in front of them and when he confirmed that it was baekhyun the two immediately hugged each other .

“Ohmygod baekhyun i miss you so much.” Jongdar said its been long time the last they see each other .

The two start talking to each other and minseok joined them damn they were so loud kyungsoo was happy that somehow even though they had their own job they still don’t lose their close friendship to each other.

all of sudden kyungsoo think of what chanyeol's doing right now.

______

  
Kyungsoo went home and brought with him some take out food from mcdo he doesn't want to cook for now because he was tired at work .

when he entered the house kyungsoo notice the clothes hangging were now gone and no chanyeol on his sight .

_‘Chanyeol must fold them already, he's not here too he must be sleeping.’_

He placed the food on the table and go upstaire he slowly walked and opened the door and he saw chanyeol standing while watching .

“This is how to fold the clothes in 3 steps.”

Kyungsoo was surprise by seeing chanyeol watching a fucking tutorial on how to fold a clothes?? chanyeol still not notice kyungsoo that he was there because he was backfacing him .

“Wait—

“Oh god that was fast—

Chanyeol click the video again he still can't do it.

"Wait—fold the...center what?

“One more time...”

“Oh...i get it know....”Chanyeol confidently said and did what is on the video and again he fails.

“Try again...why the hell is this..” kyungsoo wants to laugh chanyeol is just so cute he keep looking at the video but still can't get it. so kyungsoo came over and pulled the shirt and folded it for just a second. chanyeol was looking at him with wide eyes .

“How did you do that? damn i was watching the video all over---wait did you just arrived right now..?” chanyeol said. “No i was here already im just watching you folding you idiot.”

“Look this is how to fold a clothes watch me...” kyungsoo said as he start folding the shirt slowly after he look at chanyeol who's looking directly on his face .

“Do i look like a clothes to you? i said watch me fold the clothes.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes .

“You're so cute kyungsoo, I can't help it but go on.” chanyeol said as he watch kyungsoo fold them after chanyeol did it too and finally it came right!

“I JUST FUCKING WASTE MY TIME WATCHING THIS VIDEO ITS TOTALLY NONSENSE HOW YOU ARE GREAT AT THIS KYUNGSOO..” Chanyeol was so happy by that kyungsoo can't help but to smile and they both finish folding them .

“Let's go downstaire i have mcdonald in there we should before it went cold..” kyungsoo said and they go downstaire .

“woah that's many, you should not waste your money! you know i can cook for us.” Chanyeol said.

“it's okay let's eat now i want to sleep now too im so tired.” kyungsoo said.

“Oh..What is your work by the way? i forgot to asked.” chanyeol says. “I’m a chef.” he simply said .

“You do?? i thought you work in office like that wow can u cook that for me please?? i want to taste you—i mean your cook.” chanyeol awkwardly said kyungsoo was blushing .

 _'damn park chanyeol_.'

“Okay then i will cook but what should i cook for you?.” kyungsoo said chanyeol stop and act like he was thinking hardly kyungsoo want to laugh at the sight chanyeol is so cute .

“Your version of tteokbeoki and galbi please it's my favorite food.” chanyeol said hoping the kyungsoo would agree to his like.

“Okay i will cook that, don't look at me like that now.” kyungsoo said chanyeol look at him confused. “Im just looking at you because you’re cute can you blame me.” chanyeol pout.

“oh god chanyeol shut up.” kyungsoo said he feels his cheeks got hot .

“See? you're blushing kyungsoo you love me.”chanyeol is acting like child now .

“Stop it, im not and stop acting like a child.” kyungsoo said but he still smile at the latter .

“No...” chanyeol said while pouting .

_‘God park chanyeol you can't do that infront of me.’_

“Wash the dishes.” kyungsoo said. “kiss me first.” chanyeol said while pouting on hi.

“Everytime i asked you to do, you always asked for kiss...” kyungsoo said. “why isnt okay? you will be my soon-to-be boyfriend anyway.” Chanyeol said and he leave kyungsoo speechless .  
  


_____

  
“Okay, No hugging i swear it will never happened again that's the last again..” kyungsoo said and he place a pillow on the center between chanyeol and him .

“well, we will see that Goodnight my kyungsoo.”

“my kyungsoo your face! goodnight.” kyungsoo and backfacing chanyeol just laugh it’s been 2 months but still it always happened .

  
Chanyeol runs so fast as if there is no tomorrow he knows no one is chasing him and he wants to stop but he can't.

“If you think you can escape my curse that will never happen chanyeol I will make your whole body hard just like stone and you will stuck with it forever.”

Chanyeol does not know where the sound comes from. The trees here are too big and wide he does not know where the sound come from he was so scared.

“I'm so angry with you for what you did to me, i regret that I fall in love with you and you did not return the love i want and because of that i will curse the hell of you! that your body becomes hard like a rock and you can't moved and everything and it will only break the curse if someone will kiss you but it's impossible to happen for you because you were just like a handsome statue and not only that, well the curse has not yet been completely removed just because a kiss?? if he fall inlove with you then that's the only way it can break the curse forever i’m saying this because i want you to be aware funny how this is possible to be come true huh enjoy it...chanyeol....”

Chanyeol suddenly stop as he was standing at the middle of forest he cannot move his feet.

“Myungshin???!!!!.”

“Myungshin?! help me!.” Chanyeol was calling out for his friend myungshin he was with him that's why he give his best to shout his name until he can and he see myungshin running to him .

“Chanyeol! what happened to you?.” myungshin look at chanyeol hands it looks like a rock if you touch even tho there’s no change on his appearance its just so hard to touch .

"Myung-"

Chanyeol's tears slowly dripped and he complete becomes...a rock .

“No! chanyeol!!!!?.”

“Chanyeol! please respond!.”

“Chanyeol!!!.”

“Chanyeol!!!!.”

“CHANYEOL WAKE UP!!.”

Chanyeol suddenly sat up from lying down with sweat all over his face and he was breathing heavily.

“Hey are you okay? you were dreaming i heard you calling my grandpa's name.” kyungsoo said caressing chanyeol cheeks there was a tears streaming down his face.

“K-kyungsoo i d-dream of it—

“Shhh don't say anything for now it's okay i'm here now.” Kyungsoo hugged chanyeol tightly he was crying so much kyungsoo strokes chanyeol's hair.

“Kyungsoo—i

“Lets lay down we can talk about it tomorrow.”

“Come closer to me chanyeol let me hugged you.” kyungso said chanyeol head is on kyungsoo chest while his arm is on his waist while kyungsoo keep stroking chanyeol's hair until he calm down.

Kyungsoo doesn't know why he do that but he just feel he need to his heart were hurting when he saw chanyeol's like that.

“Kyungsoo i love you..” Chanyeol said and he tightened the hugged .

Kyungsoo doesn't know how to respond to that but kyungsoo almost feel like his heart was about to come out because of how his heart beating so fast.he feels like he must protect chanyeol.

Chanyeol wake up he look at the side kyungsoo is no longer there. _‘where's my baby?.’_ Before that he wash first before going downstaire. He saw kyungsoo busy in cooking he could smell the delicious tteokbeoki that kyungsoo was cooking .

“Hey goodmorning chanyeol.” Kyungsoo said backfacing chanyeol .

“That's how you greet your boyfriend not pushed me out of the bed you did that to me always.” Chanyeol said walking closer to kyungsoo .

“Wow the smells it's making me more hungry make it hurry so i can eat you—i mean the tteokbeoki.” chanyeol said as he smirk .

“Fuck you.” kyungsoo replied.

“Fuck me? do you want to fuck me? we can do that toni—

“I fucking swear to you this fucking spatula will land in your face.” kyungsoo said he feels his cheek reddening damn him .

“Calm down i was just joking.”

“I dont have time for your joke go to the table and sit wait for me.”

“yes...baby soo.”

Kyungsoo feels like there's a butterflies on his stomach everytime chanyeol calling him baby or anything chanyeol did this sensation he can't understand. this is the first time he feels that kind of feeling he can't explain .

After cooking, he arranged the food on the table while Chanyeol just stared at him. Kyungsoo doesn't know why chanyeol is looking at him. “What are you looking at me huh?.”

“why? am i not allowed to stare at my soon-to-be boyfriend?..” chanyeol said while smirking.

‘ _Oh jesus he was so annoying.'_

“If you don't shut up—

“Kiss me then i will shut up.” chanyeol says and he winks at kyungsoo.

“No..” kyungsoo deadpanned .

“Yah why are you doing this to me.” chanyeol tantrums. “did what?.” kyungsoo look at him confused.

“Even you're cold towards me sometimes, it's making me love you even more you’re so cute i can't.. i want to kiss you seriously.” Chanyeol said .

Kyungsoo was speechless does chanyeol really love him that much? his heart beating so fast again he feel satisfied it's like when you know that the person you fall in love with is inlove with you too..

_'Wait im inlove with chanyeol?.'_

Throughout the meal, the two of them become quiet all of sudden chanyeol didn't say anything he just eating there...

“Ahm i need to—

Suddenly the door slam opened he saw baekhyun .

“Kyungja my baby hey i miss you what—who's that?.” Baekhyun look at him confused. while kyungsoo suddenly get nervous why baekhyun came here?

“Is he your boyfriend kyungsoo? why you didn't tell me?! damn you hit a jackpot.” baekhyun said and he turned to chanyeol.

“Hi, im byun baekhyun kyungsoo's friend and please dont hurt him i will stabbed you with kyungsoo's knife if you cheat.” baekhyun threatened him chanyeol laugh .

“I’m park chanyeol anyway..”

“Stop saying nonsense baekhyun, chanyeol and i are not in a relationship he knows my granpa so he visit...” kyungsoo said.

There's a silent after that baekhyun see chanyeol sad face.

“ah okay i thought you—

“Lets go baekhyun im late for todays work.” Kyungsoo pulled Baekhyun away from the house without even looking at Chanyeol.

“What the hell kyungsoo? you see how chanyeol become sad when you say that?.” baekhyun said they are now at the car heading at minseok restaurant .

“What are you doing at my house baekhyun?.” kyungsoo said ignoring what baekhyun just say .

“I came to see you...now can you tell me are you two together? just say it no need to deny it chanyeol seems so sad?? hurt?? when you say that.”

“The thing i only know is we are not together.”

Meanwhile chanyeol was staring himself at the mirror all naked his body is slowly becoming like a statue...is so tough he was scared to be like a statue again. he doesn’t want to be like that again .

Everytime kyungsoo denied his love for chanyeol, some parts of his body become so hard to touch and that happen because chanyeol was trully inlove with kyungsoo despite that they just met month ago but kyungsoo doesn’t love him back... and now he's suffering again. Chanyeol forced his body to move. he touch the part where the it become hard. There's a tears steaming down his face.

“No...not today please...”

“Kyungsoo let's sit for a while you seems sad today.” Minseok said and told him to sit down for a while.

“Minseok hyung, when you started liking jongdae what did you feel?..” Kyungsoo said Minseok smile at the question .

“You know when you see him your heartbeat gets faster like it will come out your chest sometimes when he did something funny or anything he do for you that feels like there's butterlies in your stomach I can't explain exactly but I know one day i just woke up and i realized that i already fall inlove with him.”

“Woah i heard that minseok.” Jongdae said while minseok put his palm on his face he was embarrassed jongdae heard him .

“Thankyou xiumin hyung it helps a lot.” Kyungsoo said .  
  


2 weeks after chanyeol and kyungsoo become distant to each other they still talk but not like they used to talk before.

“I’m gonna go chanyeol.” kyungsoo said and he leave the house not waiting for chanyeol to respond .

Chanyeol case got worst specially when he knows that kyungsoo is avoiding him. he lay down at the bed he feels so heavy he can't control his body anymore all of his body is becoming tough .

“Kyung–soo.” there's a tears on his cheeks he can't even move his head now.

“Minseok hyung where are you? why the restaurant is close?.” kyungsoo standing infront the restaurant while calling minseok on the phone .

“Im sorry kyungsoo i need to go to my hometown for 5 days my mom is sick i need to stay here.” minseok says.

“Ah..it's okay hyung tell mom get well soon.” kyungsoo said and he end the call .

Kyungsoo had no choice but to go home. out of nowhere kyungsoo start thinking about chanyeol it's 2 weeks since they were together but they start avoiding each other .

Kyungsoo can't deny it too he loves chanyeol he never felt that kind of feeling to anyone except for chanyeol everytime chanyeol calls him babe he feels satisfied he just keep denying it because he was scared to fall in love. there's always what ifs...

_‘Should i confess to him now?.’_

Kyungsoo go home immediatley he doesn't know but he feels like he need to get back home because now he is sure that he loves chanyeol .

“Chanyeol?...” Kyungsoo calls him but theres no respond .

_'He must be sleeping.'_

Kyungsoo go upstaires and he saw chanyeol all naked lying on the bed but something seemed wrong he walk closer and he was so shocked when he saw chanyeol up close .

“No....”

“Chanyeol! wake up can you wake up?!” Kyungsoo was touching chanyeol face but it feels so rough .

He completely became...statue again .

“Chanyeol fuck you, wake up don't do this please no...don't leave me too.” kyungsoo try to kiss chanyeol lips but its no used kyungsoo start sobbing .

“Chanyeol no..what is this...Chanyeol you can't..”

“C—chanyeol be human again don't leave me please.....i love you, i really love you please comeback be...human again.” kyungsoo kiss chanyeol forehead and lean to press his forehead on chanyeol he was sobbing so hard he just cried the whole day .

The night comes kyungsoo still awake waiting chanyeol to wake up even tho he know himself it will never happen chanyeol's body completely stiffened and in the same night kyungsoo kissed the statue of chanyeol while tears start coming out again .

“Wake up now, my love.”

Kyungsoo woke up with a headache and he could not open his eyes because it was swollen from his excessive crying last night .

“Kyungsoo...i miss you.”

kyungsoo got up from lying down and even though he couldn't open his eyes he forced it to open and he sees chanyeol .

“Chanyeol?..” He clearly saw chanyeol in front of him smiling happily kyungsoo breathe heavily he can't control his emotion and tears were starting to fall .

“My baby, Don't cry i heard you enough last night i love you too.” chanyeol said as he hug kyungsoo tightly .

“Chanyeol...please tell me i am not dreaming..i thought you'd never...comeback..” kyungsoo was sobbing again and chanyeol wipe his tears .

“You see im back again the curse completely gone and it's all because of you soo..I love you so much i can't let you have a sad ending.” Chanyeol said caressing kyungsoo cheeks. chanyeol kiss him, kyungsoo wrapped his arms around chanyeol neck as he deepened the kiss tongue sliding against tongue they exchanged kisses filled with love kyungsoo feels warm & fuzzy his heart is beating so fast he love that feeling.

“Kyungsoo i really love you.” chanyeol said heavily breathing kyungsoo smile while pressing their forehead together .

“I love you too chanyeol, I thought you will be forever a statue again and you will never comeback to me.” kyungsoo said tears falling on his cheeks .

“Of course i will never leave you kyungsoo you are my home..and i promise to protect you forever...” chanyeol said as he kissed kyungsoo again.  
  



End file.
